pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bulbswordsmin
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style :A few things I would like to tell you: *There already is a page where Wii codes are posted, here. Keep in mind, however, that some will have to wait for Brawl until June. *If you want someone to communicate with you directly, this page is meant for that. Editing your Userpage is not necessary. *Please don't use more than one line for your signature, and if possible, just type four tildes ( ~~~~ ). :If you have questions, feel free to ask.-- Yeah, I'm in Europe, so I'm waiting for the quoted 6/6 release date... My code thing's in that topic Prezintenden linked to. 19:45, 17 March 2008 (UTC) This IS your Wii Code? Sooooo Greenpickle (I apologise if I spelled your name wrong) this IS your Wii Code?..0629 5270 6032 8445 Right? (BULBMIN WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin :Yes. At least, it is if I copied it down right, which I should have. 19:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I still have to set up the Wiiconnect24 thing, but I'll drop you a line when I get it set up.... By the way, I've made a stage that's impossible to play on- I got a really funny replay from it.Pikdude 21:16, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Well I heard from Youtube...that there are somethings called friend codes...I think it's on Super Smash Bros. Brawl...I'll check that thing...in the mean time put me on your Wii thingy code list. And I'll put you on mine. (TOO LATE FOOLISH MORTALS ON UNIVERSE METROID...BULBMIN RULED IT!!! NEXT THE PARRAREL UNIVERSE!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Also nickname me BLSK...(which stands for BlOoDsHaWk.) Also caution!..I'm good at Toon Link! (BAH THE DARK SIDE IS TOO EASY...ONE MORE WEEK AND THE UNIVERSE IS OURS!!!!!!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Ah, but I am absolutely killer with Mario. I also have a good record for getting smash balls with Olimar.Pikdude 21:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Well have you finnish the Subspace thingy....because I just finnish the game with out my brother's help...so...(I know I'm being cocky.) I'm good at these characters!!!!! Toon Link (killer and combo master) Sonic (speed) Olimar (trickster and get away-er and bomber)...also your no match with some of my custum maps...(I think.)..So i gotta get practicing.(Also you might think this is weak...but I can take down level 5 cpus.) (LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE TIME FOR RETREAT...RUN!!!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Oh yeah...Greenpickle...I put you in my Wii mail thingy!.. So um connect me kay... ( No message now because I'm using Wii internet.) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Dude, I fight lv 10 cpus as practice. I haven't had a challenge in that for several years in melee. Plus I got 120 KOs in Multi-man Melee on Brawl. Man I wish this was in Brawl.....Pikdude 01:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ?????????? lvl 10 cpus in Super Smash Bros Brawl?...what in Mamuta is that?..well...I was online in Brawl...for the first time today w/ three players...but we got beaten by the...CPU!!!!!!! (ARG WE LOST CONTACT W/ BULBMIN ARMY NUMBER 12...IN THE WORM UNIVERSER!!!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin I mean lv 9 cpus. And, what the heck do you call 'What in Mamuta is that?' Plus, this is a Mamuta. Pikdude 12:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Getting 120 in Multi-man-Melee isn't really a challenge. I found 15 minute Melee very time-consuming, hard, and boring. I was so happy when I finally beat it.-- Mamuta means in Pikmin...A Pikmin god..so it means...what in Pikmin god is that. (WHOO HOO WE WON THE PRINTER WAR!!!!!!!!!!!...NOW FOOLISH MORTALS IN MARIO UNIVERSE PREPARE FOR YOU BEING A SLAVE!!!!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Ah ha, I have Snake on my side now.Pikdude 02:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Um Pikdude I finnish subspace adventure thingy...so I only need 2 MORE characters! Wolf and Jigglypuff! (No message because I'm have no idea on what to put...) By Bulbswordsmin Dude, you unlock Wolf in TSE and I think Jigglypuff too... By the way, TSE=The Subspace Emissary, in case you're confused. Plus, I can make links that don't look like links. It's cool.Pikdude 14:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Um Pikdude I know how to unlock Wolf & Jigglypuff... also how do u make links that don't look like links? Message by Bulbswordsmin Do this. Pikdude Pikdude :Pikdude? Close codes with a slash (). Also, I would prefer if you kept the links blue. It gets annoying when there are lots of links and nobody knows where they are.-- Okay. But what if I made them green? Just kidding. Okay, I'll stop, but it is very useful as a minor prank. Mostly on my brother's talk page though.Pikdude 20:15, 24 March 2008 (UTC) SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL Well I could make a link to the OFFICALL web OF SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl) along w/ cheatcodes.com Message by-Bulbswordsmin (Now...I cant belive I spill root beer on me keyboard!!!!!!..realy.) HEY GUYS!!!! GUYS CHECK THIS ONE OUT I LM@O OUT OF THIS VIDEO AND I DIDN'T MAKE THIS! I'M TRYING 2 GET MY FRIENDS TO PLAY THE GAME AND RECORD THEM! This is the video-http://youtube.com/watch?v=oh87njiWTmw :I did follow the link on your page to that maze, but I didn't get scared 'cause I'd already muted it (yeah, I'm clever like that...). Also, I've seen quite a few of those before - the ones where you concentrate on something for a while and then a face pops up. A number on YouTube, some on so-called optical illusion sites. That video was pretty mean, though... DUDE IT WAS FUNNY LIKE THAT!..WHEN I SHOWED THAT TO MY FRIEND BOY HE LAUGH SO HARD!..SO NO MATER HOW MANY TIMES WE WATCHED IT WE LAUGH LIKE IT WAS STILL UNKNOWN!!! Message by-Olimar!..just kidding BuBlBsWoRdSmIn Guys look @ this is way to funny-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Azti9kiK0E&feature=related Sped up verion-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsYNKY0X4Gs&feature=related Both are NOT made by me!!!!! Message by Bulbswordsmin Well...I'm back... Well wonder why I'm out 4 a looooooong time?..School,homework,cst,etc...well I need to rember the stuff so...4 tides posts ,my signiture right? Bulbswordsmin 17:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) BTW I'm grauduating at June 27 08 Bulbswordsmin 18:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) There's this thing called an idea... If someone's or u r reading this... I didn't STEAL ANY1'S IDEAS!!!...besides I also have an idea...I'm not a mindless guy! And especialy not Rocky0718 idea...me and my friend were just talking about Candypopbuds...and I came out with an idea of a Fusion Candypopbud... Bulbswordsmin 17:22, 28 June 2008 (UTC) thank you for apologising, but could you turn down the 1337-ness a bit? ....Um okay....besides i just grauduate and i need 2 enjoy my vacation; not hate it and be angry...right... Bulbswordsmin 00:06, 29 June 2008 (UTC)